minecraft after Armageddon
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: this the squeal to minecraft Armageddon takes place right after the mass extinction and tells about how silverfish took over the world and also this is a parody of walking with beast .
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

forever since indev and since then minecraftians and other mobs ruled planet minecraft. While living in their shadows couldn't be more different small slippery creatures called Silverfish clinging to safety wherever they could but the sliver fish time would come. 1.7.4 or 1.8 minecraftians where living the life planet minecraft had billions of minecraftians playing. When they had a visitor from space a asteroid bigger then mount Everest slam into the planet to mark the end of the age of minecraftians. This story tells what happens next the survivors of the extinction had one thing in common not only by sheltering underground and caves but their size anything bigger then one blocks die leavening the world of little creatures among them where the silverfish in this story you will read how silverfish left these small beginning and took over the world. In the course of update's silverfish got more and more successful until they where the biggest furious and most spectacular mobs on the planet whatever the climate and whatever the biome silverfish made it their own their great strength was their ability to adapt. They grew into gigantic size's they update into powerful killers like a powerful spider bigger then the spider in the modern day and one different mob made it's way to the ocean's. Then around 1.20 updates minecraftians return while in a ice age and played in a new world at the time of the mammoth now lets begin.


	2. Chapter 2 epi 1 part 1 new dawn

** I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 1 new dawn part 1**

it is a time called update 1.9 and the planet has healed itself from the asteroid impact. much has change since the time of the minecraftians it is far hotter now and lush tropical jungle's biomes from every land mass. In this flowering new world the asteroids aftermath is no longer a threat in the jungle floor thrive's many source of weird and wonderful mobs here the rule of two legged builders and miners is now a distant memory. Here the mobs that dominate now are covered in feathers or slippery skin. Silverfish have adapt quite nicely to the world and their is a staggering verity of them. But their still small and as before they live under the shadow of bigger deadlier mobs suddenly a loud sound can be heard the silverfish quickly go hide in some bushes and slightly watch as a giant chicken walking right next to the bush the chicken looks around for pry while the silverfish stay quit so the chicken wont eat them. But the chicken notice's them and moves its head down fast and tried to snatch up one of the silverfish but missed the two silverfish split up and the chicken chased the one closed to it the silverfish slivers as fast as it can but the chicken is faster and snatches up the silverfish with its beak and eats it in one bite. With minecraftians gone chickens grew into gigantic size's and instead of eating seeds they now eat meat for the first time in minecraft history chickens ruled the world.

in the first few parts this is the story of twenty four hours of the 1.9 jungle in one area that was once zackscot sever called Scotland it is dawn and at a base of a birch tree one mob already had it's fave brush with death a female silverfish she was with the silverfish that got eaten by the giant chicken nothing changed about her since the time of minecraftians life tough is scarcely any easier now it still a parlous world where she must live fast and most likely die young. Like most silverfish she stay with her young until their old enough but with so many predators running around today is a bad day for them to leave the nest she however has to feed whatever the risk she only has a short window to do so but that window is fading fast . The cool early morning ideal time to catch some insects and frogs she feeds on being cold blooded they still need to warm up and are still slug est she however is warm blooded and fast moving twenty four hours a day and is one of silverfish advance and also to help her to catch her pry is great hearing and great sense of smell they can twitch on vibrations so she can detect pry by their movement and she is angle enough to catch even flying insects so she starts to eat the insects but the best morning hunting only last an hour or two and time is ticking. She must keep looking to find more insects but the landscape is quite different during this update Scotland is in the center at much volcanic activity and this whole patch of jungle is riddle with geothermal springs in these places they are filled with mud pools boiling water, poisonous gases, earthquakes and lava pools are common threats that mobs learn to live with but not every hazard here is so easy to ignore as the sun gets higher the day mobs become more active and that brings out the jungle more menacing side the Chickens they are the top predators of this weird forest even though your thinking how chickens are dangerous well these chickens are the size of minecraftians. This one a female and for the last two month's her life is revolve around her one egg in her nest now only hours from hatching she is highly territorial and when another giant chicken gets to close she move's to protect her nest. Then she starts to fight the other chicken by pecking her sharp beak at the other one and starts kicking with here talons and the male dose the same thing but while the two giants clash the female silverfish sneaks past them while their fighting but soon the female mange's to beat the other one and the other one retreats. Meanwhile with the silverfish she still need more food silverfish can eat more then their own size so she goes to a lake to find some insects but this morning theirs only trouble their is a new comer down by the lake stirring the morning early rays is an ambulocetus a bizarre mob that swam up the river from a nearby cost but he is a predator and looks up at the silverfish but silverfish quickly runs away from it but luckily ambulocetus isn't very fast on land but in the water it's a different story so the three meter carnivore goes back into the lake even tough believe it or not his ancestors where bats. But unlike bats his home more in the water then in caves in fact this creature is in a update testing what you are reading is the first whale even tough he doesn't look like a whale over a years of update's his legs would become flippers and the tail would become his style of swimming already has the swimming style of whales his body move's up and down not like tentacle pushing like the squids that he shares the water with he is also the most powerful predator in this lake. But he is far from safe here their is a hidden danger huge amount of volcanic gas is trapped in the lake bed if enough of this gas would escape at one time it would suffocate the mobs for mile's around the lake is a time bomb but the ambulocetus thinks he found an ideal spot for practicing his deadly hunting technique of ambushing he waits at the lake floor for pry a antelope a new mob in the minecraft world that also updated from bats. But this antelope doesn't know that it's in danger suddenly the ambulocetus burst out of the water ready to grab the antelope but missies and the antelope gets away and runs into the jungle while the ambulocetus goes back into the water but he wont give up later he will try again. meanwhile at the Silverfish nest the Silverfish returns to the nest since its to dangerous to go out hunting she has not done will this morning and its Vidal that her next hunting trip would be more successful she will sleep now until its evening when hunting would be easier and the low light would help her avoid the watchful eye's of the chicken's.

**their you go the first part of the first episode so I will continue this but for now like/reveiw **


	3. Chapter 3 epi 1 part 2 new dawn

**I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 1 new dawn part 2**

it is now after noon and temperatures go up thirty degrease and the only movement is the chicken chick who is starting to break free from it's egg not far away the silverfish family are still in their nest but in their sleep they are totally defenseless from one particular predator ants. Giant carniveriouse ants these are the largets ants ever their on the look out for pry for any creature that can't get away in time this one a vangaurd of a killing machine behind him is a army of half million others marching trough the forest striping its pry to the bone the ants soon find their next victem soon the ants start eating the baby chicken alive.

mid afternoon and the antelope are busy foresting for grapes from the jungle floor but in a jungle where every tree can hide predator the antalope are always alert ready to run at the slightest sound. Meanwhile the female giant chicken is watching the antelope wating for the perfect time to strike but it makes a mistake by steping on a twick hearing this the antelope make a runn for it knowing its cover blown the chicken burst out of the bushes and runs after the antelope but the antelope mange to out run the chicken makeing the chicken to give up but it will try again later.

the sun is now setting and the silverfish stirs in her nest it's time to hunt again but first she must clear away escape paths around the tree this well give her a slightly better chance of out run any predators she might meets and every little bit counts. Her young are eager to join her this evening until now she mange to keep them safe from the dangers of the jungle by keeping them in the nest but their comes a time for all silverfish when they can no longer rely on their mothers bringing them food now the young must learn to find food for themselves and their only hope is to follow their mother example. These are importiant leassions by smelling the insects she as caught they can recanized what is safe to eat however their chance of surfiveing are slim most wont make it to adulthood. Meanwhile as dusk approaches the predators are still out in numbers the ambulocetus has yet to make a kill today and is preparing for another ambush near the shore of the lake although he has no ears he listens for approaching pry by putting his jaw to the ground and detects vibrations is the mechanism that allows him to hear underwater if any mob strays to close he'll be waiting. Meanwhile with the antelope they are once again eating grapes and they are close by the silverfish family and once again the chicken watching the antelope. But the antelope are less alert then usual throughout the afternoon they have been eating nothing but grapes on the ground even tough it has less alcohol it is enough to get them to get them less alert. This is a bad time to get careless suddenly the chicken comes out of his hiding spot making both the antelope and silverfish to run but one antelope is not fast enough the chicken soon grab the antelope and pins it down on the ground the it use it's sharp beak to cut deep into the flesh while the silverfish secure to safety but just barely missing the ambulocetus mouth but with the chicken finally mange to kill the antelope and starts to eat it.

Soon it is sunset and the giant chicken returns to her nest only now that she discovers the fate of her offspring the biggest predator here is eaten by the smallest her size forces her to nest on the ground and now she has payed the price months of waiting is now wasted. For the silverfish they have eaten well and none of her offspring have died on their first day out off the tree nights are usually a safe time for them but tonight would be different.

soon the moon rise's and the hostel mobs appear even tough this is a different world the hostel mobs are quite the same when they where around minecraftians only now they don't have any minecraftians to kill but that doesn't stop them from surviving. Meanwhile at the lake the ambulocetus is still maintain his patience by waiting for pry soon it spots a creeper who is heading for water to drank but this is the wrong time to drink suddenly the ambulocetus burst out of the water and grabs the creeper by the stomach then drags the creeper underwater and drowns it and starts to eat it. Now it is midnight with getting parts of creeper in its stomach it come out of the water and onto the lake side to rest suddenly the ground starts to move and trees start to shake it is a earthquake these are common here but this one bigger than usual the gas at the bottom of the lake is suddenly shaken free releasing a deadly cloud of carbon dioxide and it is driven by the wind anything in it's path is suffocated including tall endermen.

Soon the sun rise's the posiness cloud as cleared but it claims many lives however the silverfish is lucky the cloud as missed them because they weren't in the path. But her surviving is never over it is time to hunt again and she goes into the jungle to look for more insects and once more the ambulocetus is in her path again. But she knows that it's dead but despite this the ambulocetus is distant to survive he is the ancestor of the whale and soon the silverfish will become more common the silverfish is about to take over the world.

In the next episode we move forward to 1.11 to when the future of the ambulocetus become the true master's of the oceans. On land too silverfish shake off their small beginning to become the largest and furious mobs on the planet.

**Alright their you go the first episode what you think of it** **Like/review.**


	4. Chapter 4 ep 2 part 1 whale killer

**I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 2 whale killer **

It is the update 1.11 in tobuscus server and the world is still a hot one however it is dryer then before and so where the land was once covered by jungles there are now more open space's freed from living in jungles. Some silverfish started to get larger and here in the plains biome bigger is better but these change's are not suitable for everyone the large killer chickens are now once again smaller. But there replaced by new silverfish predators and like minecraftians before them silverfish now dominate the planet in this In the oceans it's a different story ever since the minecraftians died off so did the sky army who would kill squids. But now that their gone the squids thrive but that doesn't mean their safe because their are new awesome predators of the deep. Suddenly a big creature comes out from the depth below and grabs a squid by it's head and it also starts to shake it then it eats the squid whole for the squids this creature is bad news because this is a whale forget the gentle filter feeders in real life in these days every whale is a killer. This is basilosaurs eighteen feet of predatory whale four times slightly bigger then the ender dragon this female weighs sixty tons it's incredible to think that their ancestors where every small and lived in caves. It is also the time of year in this part of the world basilosaurs gather to mate and the female is constantly trying to pick witch males to pick but it is the eldest and biggest male that she chooses to mate with. But mating isn't easy for two such free floating mobs they need a little extra help and as the male gets ready he get help from the sign of their land ancestors his two tiny back legs these legs are useless for walking or even swimming but they are used to help lock their long barrel body's together during mating the whales in the future will loose these legs all together. But eventually they start kissing each other until hearts appear over them and a baby basilosaurs comes out of the female and since it's breaths air it only has seconds to breath but lucky it reaches the surface in time and once the baby gets it's first breaths it goes back into the water. But once the baby returns it now has to fend for him shelf because unlike the future whales basilosaurs don't have a a family bond so now this baby going to try its best to survive.

Meanwhile on a beach

an exhausted turtle is just finish laying its eggs and now its slowly heading back to the sea. But nearby the top predator of this update is at the beach today meet brontoscourpian the largest scorpion of all time it is as tall as a horse and like all scorpions it's tail is extremely posiness soon it spots the turtle but it ignores the turtle and instead targets larger pry that's eating a bush. But this pry isn't easy this is the horn mob called beatleasaurs these are the most common here and also dangerous mainly because of their large horn in the middle of its face. Soon the brontoscourpian crawls quietly to the beatleasaurs but the beatleasaurs sense him and suddenly face's at the scorpion and then it wave's the horn right at it but the scorpion not going to give up easy and then it charge's at the beatleasaurs but it makes a mistake by charging at it's face and taking advance of this the beatleasaurs stabs the horn right in the scorpions back causing a fatal injury the scorpion screech's in pain and limps away but it wont last the day. Being victorious the beatleasaurs goes back to eating some bushes and once it's finish it well go back to it's herd and will continue to graze.

**okay sorry for the short chapter and long wait but I will continue this story so like/review.**


	5. Chapter 5 whale killer part 2

**I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 2 whale killer **

**two weeks later**

it is now two weeks since the birth of the baby basilosaurs and now all ready the basilosaurs is already a adult in minecraft it is now ready to catch fish usually during the past 2 weeks the basilosaurs has been eating nothing but plankton but now it's hungry for squids. And soon it spots some squids and despite being it can acutely go very fast soon it burst for a flock of squids the squids notice it and start to swim as fast as their tentacles can carry them but the basilosaurs is targeting the weak on soon. It grabs the weak one and tears it into pieces and by using its large sword like teeth it easily tears into the skin of the squid and then eats it then swims off. The whale is going to be one of minecraft biggest creatures and rulers of the oceans now and for while they ell continue to eat squids until they switch their diet to plankton.

meanwhile on land

the beatleasaurs herd is grazing in the plains unaware their being watched. A different brontosorpio is watching the herd but unlike the last one it knows not to charge at them so it sets it sites at the old closest one soon it comes out of it's hiding spot and before the beatleasaurs knew the scorpion stabs its tail in the neck quickly killing it and then it drags it's victim to a save location then eats it.

Life in the 1.11 update is short and quick unlike the other update's this update is really short. In the next episode we travel to update 1.14 we go to the yogscast sever where it was once home to Simon and Lewis but now it's home to the two biggest killers both bigger then the ender dragon both living at the same place. One of these killers is a strange one.

**Okay sorry for the short episode but I'll make it up by typing a longer episode until next time like/review. **


	6. Chapter 6 ep 3 land of killers part 1

**I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 3 land of killers **

it is update 1.14 and the planet beginning to look like as it once was before the asteroid impact but something's are still different like in the yogscast sever where it now has three biome. rivers, desert and swamps for the swamps it make's refuge's for many large silverfish creatures like very large deer at seven meters and three tons these deer are big but for this deer he as wander away from his herd and it is a dangerous time to wander away from the herd. Because these swamps are also the hunting grounds for a killer and the killer watching the deer and soon starts to follow the deer and it slowly gets closer to the deer. Suddenly the deer turns it's head around and see's the killer and immdetitly starts to run for it's life while the predator slowly follows it. For the deer it runs towards its herd that's grazing nearby soon it make's it to it's herd and the deer and the rest of the herd looks up and see's the predator that was chasseing him. This is megalaniea at seventeen meters tall it is the biggest mob ever walked on the planet an eleven ton giant that walks on two legs and is arm with powerful arms and thirteen meter claws and with fourteen meter teeth it is also the main predator here but however the deer is off the menu for today. Instead goes to a nearby river where a crocodile is resting soon the croc looks up and immediately goes into the water while megalaniea ignores it and looks into a river for pry surprisingly these mobs spend most of their time near water rather on land and it is a squid eater. Soon megalaniea goes into the water edge and looks in the water and see's a migrating squids that are just leavening their breeding grounds. While the young are usually safe it's the adults that are in danger soon megalaniea suddenly grabs the squid in it's mouth and pulls the squid out of the water but megalaniea teeth update to grip pry rather then tearing so it simply drops the squid and holds it down with it's foot then cuts it open with it's claws then it starts to eat it but megalaniea wont eat the whole carcass but instead will go back and will catch more and with leavening carcass out in the open. It something that other predators will take advancement of and nearby is the tiger while normally it will hunt pry it will scavenge off from other kills soon the tiger walks up slowly to the pry and make's sure megalaniea not coming back but luckily megalaniea is busy catching squids so the tiger starts to eat the carcass. With the megalaniea it dips it's head down in the water and catch's another squid and carry's it back to where the other carcass is seeing this the tiger grabs some meat in its mouth and runs off while megalaniea eats it's food but now it has it's fill and walks away while the tiger goes to the carcass and starts to eat. With the megalaniea it lays down near the water edge and sleeps the species of this mob originated from medium sized silverfish carnivore and by living in a biome so successfully and as a result the species update to a seventeen meter giant.

**meanwhile some hundreds meters away in a desert biome near a swamp.**

Even tough megalaniea was the giant killer here that doesn't mean it's the only one because here theirs another giant carnivore. It's called the over world dragon it is a land base killer and related to the ender dragon but like megalaniea it is also bigger then then the ender dragon and even tough its a dragon it can't fly. Because it simply doesn't have wings instead it has ten meter arms and a mouth full of sharp teeth and it's thirteen meters tall and weights seven tons and for these predators they need big hunting ranges up about five hundred miles. Making fights for hunting grounds tense like for these two young male's who both want these hunting grounds and dominating the land is survival for these killers and that could mean a fight to the death. Soon the two start fighting each other by banging their heads together and scratching and biting each other but eventually the bigger male mange's to win driving the other one off into the distance and by making its scent in this area it is now it's territory. Then it walks into the swamps looks for pry inventory it finds some a deer herd and order to be a successful it needs to stay clear of random caves and vines and it also needs to ambush them. Mainly because the deer can run very fast so the dragon creeps slowly to the one that has wander away from the her making slight movements getting closer to the deer. Suddenly the deer turns it head around and see the dragon and makes a run for it with the dragon close behind the dragon can move fast but not for long soon it chasse the deer out of the swamp and into the desert and the deer makes a mistake by suddenly turning. With that turn the dragon knock the deer down and bites at it's leg the bite cause a deep wound and the deer struggles to get away but eventfully breaks free and gets up and struggles to walk away. But this dragon doesn't waste energy by chasing the deer all it as to do is wait for the bite to take effect soon the deer falls down from the injury and breaths in pain then the dragon walks up to it and bite the neck initially killing it then it starts to eat it. But even tough over world dragons where deadly killers its not the way you expect their skulls where weak and they can't hold on to struggling pry and their teeth were like knives so they can't crush bone's but they are sharp with deadly power much like shark it also use's its skull and teeth to slash deep into struggling pry making massive injury's and blood loss and with the need for speed its attack doesn't require a struggle. It's a perfect killing method that's great for this environment.

**alright their you go a episode that indroaduce the two deadly killers like/review.**


	7. Chapter 7 ep 3 land of killers part 2

**I don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 3 land of killers **

during update 1.14 in the yogscast sever it had two deadly killers that where successful in their hunting technique's they didn't compete or co exist and dominating their chosen habitats. Megalaniea was specialist in water but when small environment change's occur it can make it vulnerable and in the area where it hunts it has yearly droughts and with the river's drying megalaniea usual food supply has disappeared. But for other mobs they retreat to a few reaming pools but for this crocodile it is time to lay in the sun then the croc notice the megalaniea walking towards it so it starts hissing at it. But megalaniea doesn't have to worry about the small croc but is worried about the big croc that's coming towards him this is deinosuchus a giant crocodile and it is more of cable of taking down megalaniea. As for megalaniea not wanting to get injured it moves away from the drying lake while deinosuchus and the other crocs remains they can survive droughts by hibernating during time's of little food . But megalaniea can't and as a active hunter it's stomach demands a regular supply of food although it is a specialist it isn't confined in rivers on tough times it to can hunt on land but hunting and catching pry isn't easy. Like for the deer they already spotted megalaniea before he can make a ambush knowing theirs is no chance at catching the deer megalaniea move's away and then picks up the scent of fresh blood and follows the scent. But by hunting on land megalaniea is forced into completion with other predators living in the same environment and not far away the main predator in this environment is the over world dragon who is busy eating a freshly killed deer. But soon megalaniea comes out of the horizon and the megalaniea eye's the carcass and slightly moves closer. Then the dragon looks up and spots the megalaniea then they both start to growl at each other then the megalaniea roars at the dragons and quickly walks up to the carcass and they both start to do tug a war . But the contest over carcasses are common but out come's of such fights are far from just simply sharing the risk of injury between both mobs is a high one. Then suddenly megalaniea pulls the carcass from the dragons mouth then the dragon roars at it then it smacks megalaniea with its head but megalaniea try's to smack the dragon with it's arm but the dragon dodge's it. But being more then three meters longer megalaniea has size and power on it side while the dragon has the more lethal bite so both of them has to watch out for each other. Then the megalaniea smacks the dragon in the face but the dragon recovers quickly and bite's down hard on the megalaniea back making a great injury then megalaniea shakes the dragon off and turns around and smacks the dragon again this time with claws making a injury on the head. Now knowing it has been beaten the dragon backs down and walks away while megalaniea enjoys it's meal but even though megalaniea won this battle the injury on his back will soon be fatal  
and by at least two hours the megalaniea die's of infection.

Megalaniea was the last and the largest of the squid eating silverfish but ultimately these specialist where doom. Something way be on their control happens cause their down fall when 1.15 update happens the climate change globe sea levels begin to rise. The swamps and rivers in witch megalaniea thrived in where lost from flooding with their lost megalaniea speaclism becomes it's weakness and the biggest predator to have ever walked the planet died off while over world dragons thrives and continues to update.

in our next episode we see what stampylongenose, l for lee, Skydoseminecraft and minecraftuniverse is doing and see what they do in the new world with dangers around every corner where they could become food.

**alright finish with this episode and I would think that sky would love megalaniea because of it killing squids but for now tune in next time like/review.**


	8. Chapter 8 ep 4 Stampy world

** don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 4 a Stampy episode**

It is the 1.17 update and the planet is now having a continental drift forever since the indev period all of minecraft planets landmass has been together but now their breaking up and allowing a new sea to form called the aether ocean but today where visiting a lovely world called Stampys lovely world but like many servers the world is different as once the biome was a snow biome it is now a Savannah like many other place's it's buildings are gone and the only two buildings that are their is Stampys secret base and his doghouse and inside Stampys secret base the four surviving minecraftians Skydoseminecraft stampylongenose L for Lee and minecraftuniverse have been living in Stampy' secret forever since 1.9 and it was another day for them.

'ah what a beautiful morning in my base said Stampy as he got out of his room and into the main room where every one else was having cake.

'good morning everyone said Stampy

'good morning Stampy said sky, minecraftuniverse and Lee

'So what do you guys want to do today said Stampy

'will me and sky have been talking and we think we should go outside the base said universe

'I don't know about that said Stampy

'come on Stampy we been down here since that weird disaster said Sky

'bedside's where running out of food said Lee

'okay will go up their to my once lovely world but first lets use my combination lock entrance said Stampy.

Soon Stampy, Lee, Sky, Universe went up the combination entrance witch was still intact and so was the door that goes outside soon they went out and looked around the area right away they notice that a lot of Stampy's buildings where gone and the different.

'wow look at my lovely world it looks different look my love gardens gone and look my lake is smaller now said Stampy

'it's strange how a lot of things change during ninety years said Lee

Then they notice minecraftuniverse leavening.

'hey where you going said Sky

'don't worry I'm just going to look for some food said universe

'okay don't stray to far said Lee

soon minecraft universe started looking around for food but eventfully he walking in the area witch was once Stampy's fun land. Then minecraftuniverse notice's a strange creature in the distance thinking it is food he brings out his diamond sword and walks over to the creature. But he is walking in the lair of the most amazing carnivore that ever lived the 1.17 dragon and dragon notice's universe and starts roars at universe but the dragon is now in real danger because this is just a youngster being smaller then universe the dragon extends its wings trying to fool universe. But universe knows it's a trick and swings his sword at the dragon making it hurt so the dragon make's a giant screech and shortly stunts universe. But still universe refuse's to leave and he attacks the dragon some more but the dragon has one final trick to play and suddenly a larger dragon fly's out of the sky and use's it's feet to claw little cuts to universe head. This dragon is the youngster mother and she is defending her son. But universe still refuse's to give up and charges at the dragon but the dragon kicks universe but then universe stabs a fatal injury at the female right wing but the dragon mange's to free her shelf from the sword and then breaths fire at universe. Knowing he has lost minecraftuniverse retreats but luckily he will survive.

**Okay their you go a youtuber episode with Sky, universe, Stampy and lee next chapter will be up soon like/review.**


	9. Chapter 9 ep 4 stampy world

** don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 4 a Stampy episode**

Later that day after universe fought and lost the 1.17 dragon and sky, universe, Stampy and Lee started to adventure and as they where walking trough out the land they saw a lot of weird silverfish mobs like the giant dragon fly Meganeura. But soon they notice the sun was going down so they quickly build a house and sky designed it with butter blocks and soon went to sleep.

**three weeks later**

everyone was just enjoying their breakfast and they where eating cake.

'hmm this is good Lee' said Stampy

'thanks Stampy' said Lee

'so what do we do today' said universe

'about we go mining' said Sky

'yah lets do that' said Stampy.

Soon everyone went out of the butter house and started heading for their mine. But unknown to them they where being watched by the 1.17 dragon and it is the same one that universe fought even though it usually hunts bigger pry it is now force to hunt small pry mostly because since universe sword slashed the wing it made a fatal injury and usually 1.17 dragons fly to catch their food but because of her injury she is forced to hunt on land. Soon she come's out of her hiding place and race's to universe to eat him. But suddenly sky grabs his butter sword and slashes at the dragon's leg.

'Hey you get away from my friend' said Sky

but the dragon just roars and him and attempts to grab him up. But Sky dodge it and slash his sword into the head and the dragon screams in pain then Stampy use's a bow and arrow at the dragons foot. Finally universe threw his sword into the dragons chest and the dragon falls down and die's and nearby is the youngster he watch the whole thing realizing it by be in danger it runs off into the distance. But with the team they realized that the dragon drop big meat seeing the meat they start to eat the meat until they where and plus this will be new era for 1.17 because this marks the four minecraftians to return but Stampy' Lee' Sky and universe would have to wait until 1.20 for the whole minecraftians return but for now they are living the life.

In the next episode we travel to 1.19 to discover the lost world of Justin and AJ land a world of strange exotics giants and a legendary killer the giant spider the biggest spider in minecraft history.

**all right their you go a episode with youtubers but until next time like/review.**


	10. Chapter 10 epi 5 eight leg killer

** don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 5 eight leg killer**

It is 1.19 and all of the planet's land mass have completely separated into seven different continents and today where going to look at the lost world of Justin and AJ land where it was once home to notch's kingdom and the powerful Justin battleship but now it is now home to awesome mobs who thrive here and where theirs only a wet season and a dry season. But in the episode it starts with a nest full of eggs where the eggs are staring to hatch and now the baby's need to start life's challenge escaping the egg's but it isn't easy so they call out for help. But suddenly a five block meter spider approaches the nest but luckily this their mother see's checks the nest and see's that the baby's need so she use's her legs to free them and soon the baby spiders started to come out and look around the area but we are just going to follow the life style of one spider named Tim But in order for Tim to become a big predator he will have lots of learn. Meanwhile in 1.19 plains the herbivore's are eating and for a carnivore no meal is easy here some pry like the twenty block sized elephant are fortresses of flesh that are too large to attack even for a fully grown spider or like smaller mobs like ostrich's who rely on their speed. While others like the rhino stand and fight with a lethal horn. Back at the nest the spiders are practicing how to fight and they practicing with each other but they are being watched by two scorpions who are waiting for their chance to strike but they can't get to close with the mother their so they simply wait but the mother spots them and decides to lead her baby's away.

**Seven weeks later**

The baby's have already grown bigger then a chicken and they are busy catching bugs and insects while their mother hunts for food for her shelf. But the mother isn't the only spider out on the prowl nearby is another spider and watch's the baby's as they feed soon the spider runs towards the baby's the baby's scatter but the big spider grabs a baby spider with it's fangs and runs off just as the mother returns to her station and walks over to the youngster and drops a big piece of horse flesh . But these youngsters only have another few weeks of their protection before the mothers instincts ware off and she too will view them as food.

**two months later**

Tim now hunts alone and measuring over one block tall insects are no longer on the menu now he is searching for bigger flesh and in this forest their is a wide choice of food like for the small chickens. But their is a small problem nearby a rhino is feeding on some bushes' nearby and the chickens feed off the scarabs that he leaves behind and this means they are sticking very close to him way to close for a predator to attack. So Tim looks at a nearby scorpion who has just finish laying her eggs seem a easier target. But Tim is about to find out that he is no match for a protected mother because soon the scorpion spots Tim and shows it's tail and pincher's which is a warning for him to back off deciding not to get killed Tim retreats. But soon Tim spots a flock of ostrich's who is feeding nearby and so Tim charge's at the flock and the flock scatter and start confusing him until he is to tired to run anymore frustrated Tim hisses in frustration but he can't possibly catch medium sized and swift pry he needs to learn to ambush and he is also to close to the edge of the forest.

Nearby is a swamp where the opportunity for scavenge as many mobs come here to drink but become stuck in it's thick mud the recent victim of the mud is a rhino where it died of exhaustion while trying to drag it shelf free but soon an adult spider come's to the swamp this one is large enough to kill Tim. But she would prefer a free meal but the thick mud serve as a danger and one of her kind as already got stuck at the carcass. But she ignorer's the danger signs and goes over to the carcass and starts eating it but suddenly as she try's to move she becomes stuck in the mud so she try's to force her shelf out but it is too late nearby Tim watches and learns not to go into the swamp so he leaves as the other spider get's more stuck.

**okay I made this chapter longer because I was lazy when I first wrote this chapter but now I made it longer like/review.**


	11. Chapter 11 ep 5 eight leg killer

** don't own minecraft. minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang.**

**episode 5 eight leg killer**

**Six months later **

In the middle of Tim's world their is a desert biome and it is always has herds of mobs like for these elephants they are heading for the feeding grounds. It is a grim journey for these giants and the heat and the lack of water make's the weaker one's slower predators know this predators like Tim he is now six months old and even though he is four blocks tall he is still not yet fully grown. Tim is also an experience hunter and is watching the heard looking for the weak one's but Tim isn't the only one stalking the herd because now two more spiders appear and they watch the weak one. Now they decide to strike but first they need to separate the herd and surround the weakling so all three spiders charge right at the herd and hiss as they get close to the big mobs the elephants get easily get spoke and start to run as the spider's keep hissing at them and not wanting the young to be endanger the elephants stampede away leaving the weak one far behind leaving the spiders to a feast. But taking on a mob that's bigger then and even a weak one is a danger threat. But however Tim is two hungry so he walks up to the leg and bite's on it but the elephant quickly moves his leg and smacks Tim with it's trunk and the force of the trunk make's Tim fall upside down but soon Tim get's up and shake's the pain away and now he and the other spiders have to wait until time will bring down this elephant. with in several hours heat exhaustion and his illness bring the elephant to it's side and soon it dies now the spiders crawl to the body and start to eat their fill quickly and even though theirs enough meat here for weeks it will soon bring more spiders and over ten minutes a gigantic female spider appears over the hoisin she is twice the weight of the other spiders and is longer now she gain dominance of the carcass and soon starts to eat knowing he might be in danger Tim drags a peace of meat away in order to find a saver place to eat.

**one month later**

It is now the end of the wet season and with the waters retreating the mobs make plenty of it and it's also the time for mating like for these two rhino's who in which the male show's his horn two the female the colors that had form on his horn. But then Tim comes out of the forest and goes to the water to drink Tim is also now fully grown. But he now making the rhino's nervous and the blood on his head makes them more scared and soon the rhino shows his horn at the spider and make's a grunting sound warning Tim to back off. But Tim ignores them and soon goes back into the forest and now away from the lake Tim picks up a new smell he looks down and see's dung that was left behind by a female Spider has immdetitly effect on Tim and now in the first time in his life he makes a mating call and soon he make's a hissing sound.

The female not far and picks up the low sound of his call. But she is also larger then Tim and is not interested and starts to crawl away. But Tim keeps trying until he is to close and suddenly the female turns around and make's a loud hissing noise but Tim doesn't know that it's telling him to back off so he moves in to close then the female charge's at him and knocks him down and then bite's down hard on his leg. But soon Tim get's up and crawls quickly away and now he is lucky even though he has a broken leg smash ribs and a broken claw he is lucky that he didn't get his throat torn out.

**four months later**

After four months the dry season is now starting to take it's tow the sick and the old are the first one's to die and for Tim it is a good thing cause now he is hunting a weak ostrich. The ostrich is just feeding off of bush unaware he is being watch suddenly Tim race's out of his spot and starts to chase the ostrich but suddenly Tim trips and falls on his front leg and his front leg and he breaks it. But Tim just get's back up and limbs away and with pry getting scarce his chance's of survival are low.

**two months later **

The dry season has become longer then usual and it has cause Tim dear his front leg hasn't healed and if anything it has got worse he is now to weak to hunt he will be lucky if he can survive much longer.

**two weeks later**

The dry season has finally ended and two baby spiders are looking for bugs to eat but instead they find something much larger. The dead body of Tim he has died of starvation and now all that remains of him is his dead body giant spiders will remain on Justin and AJ land for more months until they get remove because soon the climate becomes colder and their pry that they hunt on disappears and when that happen the giant spider world disappeared.

In our final episode things are going to get much colder as we go into 1.20 to see that minecraftians return in an ice age. It was the toughest of time's and it introduce to the most awesome mob the mammoths.

**well where starting to get to the end of this story until next time like/review.**


End file.
